This invention relates to a sectional storm panel which is assembled over the opening in a building to prevent penetration by objects that are propelled by high winds during storms.
In areas which are subject to severe wind storms, such as hurricanes and the like, it is common to cover window openings with storm panels when a storm warning is received so that when the storm actually arrives, the building is protected against the entry of objects that are carried by the wind. In addition, such storm panels can be used to protect a building from unauthorized entry through the building openings.
Sectional storm panels may be formed of a number of vertically elongated panel sections that are assembled over the building opening, in approximate edge to edge overlapping relationship, in a common plane to form a large panel. The panel is positioned over a window or doorway or porch entry or the like of a building. The individual sections may be made of corrugated steel sheets. The upper and lower edges of the panel sections may be abutted against, and secured to, a lower sash-type rail extending across the lower edge of the opening and an upper lintel-type rail extending across the upper edge of the opening. Thus, by forming a storm panel out of separate sections that are assembled together to form the composite panel, the storm panel may be more easily stored, when not in use, and may be manually lifted and positioned over the building opening, when necessary, by an individual workman or homeowner. An example of this type of sectional storm is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,615, issued Dec. 3, 1996 and entitled "Sectional Storm Panel."
One problem that arises in assembling sectional storm panels is that the sections normally are applied from the outside of the building over the opening to be protected. Fasteners such as screws or bolts are normally applied from the exterior of the building by the person assembling the storm panel. Hence, where that person can stand on the ground, that is, where the opening is near the ground or near a floor-like surface, such as a porch, the assembly can be rapidly and conveniently performed. However, where the opening is high, relative to the ground or floor, the assembler can reach the opening and apply the sections only by standing upon a ladder or scaffold or the like. In such cases, the assembly is awkward and requires more time and care. In addition, it is relatively dangerous in that the assembler can accidently fall to the ground and become injured.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a sectional storm panel which may be assembled from the inside of the building. That is, it would be desirable to enable a person who is assembling the panel sections to stand inside of the building, facing outwardly of the opening, while assembling the sections, one by one, upon the outside of the building.
This present invention relates to a method and a sectional panel construction which can be assembled on the outside of a building opening by a single workman or by a homeowner standing inside the building.